Ezra Carter (1773-1868)
}} Biography Grandfather Ezra Carter was born in Concord March 18, 1773 and came to Scarboro to reside about the year 1800. He had, as he said, only a few months of schooling, but was a great reader, wrote a good hand, and was an exceptionally well-informed man. After attaining his majority, he learned the trade of tanner with Captain Richard Ayer of Concord. Then, as he expressed it, he took a cruise through Maine and spent a summer working at Wiscasset. He was a vigorous youth and was never thrown in a wrestling match. His sister, Hannah, had married Parson Edmund Eastman of Limerick, Maine, who was temporarily at the Second Parish, Dunstan Church, and Ezra went to see his sister. While visiting there, Ezra Carter met Sally Fabyan, the daughter of Squire Joshua Fabyan. He was present at Portland Maine in 1824, when General Lafayette made his famous tour there. 1837 Visit of Wilford Woodruff The following information contains excerpts from Wilford Woodruff’s journal, edited by Robert Foss Hansen. It is interesting to point out that Augustus never mentioned that Wilford Woodruff, Ezra’s son-in-law, baptized Ezra Carter and his family into the Mormon Faith (The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints). When missionaries baptized Ezra’s daughter, Phebe Carter, she traveled to Kirtland, Ohio to gather with those of her new religion. In Kirtland she met Wilford Woodruff and married him April 1837. She and Wilford went back to Maine that August to visit her family. August 8, 1837 – After dining I rode in company with Phebe my wife to Mr. Ezra Carter’s (my father-in-law). This is the first time I ever visited his house, or saw any of the family. It had been about one year since Phebe left her father’s house to go to Kirtland (Ohio). When we arrived at Father Carter’s, he was absent. Mother Carter was confined to bed of sickness and had been very low, but was fast recovering. One brother (Joseph Fabyan Carter) was at home and all of the sisters, being four of them viz. Sarah Foss, Rhoda, Shuah, and Mary. Two other brethren were absent viz. Ezra (who lived in Portland Maine) and Ilus (living in New York City). It was an affecting meeting. We were both joyfully received and made welcome. During the evening Father Carter came home and we all rejoiced. Phebe and Wilford remained with Ezra and his family until October 1838 when they left for Illinois to make their home with the Saints. During their stay in Maine, Wilford filled a mission and Phebe gave birth to their first child, Sarah Emma. 1844 Return Visit of Wilford Woodruff Six years later they returned to Scarboro and reunited with the family. One eventful day during this period Wilford recorded the baptism of some of Phebe’s family. October 31, 1844 – I went to the beach this morning, dug two bushels of clams. Spent the day at Sister Foss’. Fabyan Carter came back in the evening and brought me a letter from Brother Hiram Clark in New York. In the evening I baptized and confirmed a number of Sister Foss’ Family, and also blessed them viz. Olive, Ezra, Rhoda, and Phebe. I spent the night with my family at Sister Foss’. Phebe and Wilford left Saco November 21, 1844 in rail cars to go to England on another mission for the Church. Phebe’s mother died in 1845 while her daughter was in Britain. 1846 Return Visit of Wilford Woodruff After Wilford left England, he stopped in Maine. March 17, 1846 – I left Boston in rail cars. Rode to Saco. Fare $2.75. I walked one mile & rode four miles to John Coles pung (low boxed sleigh). Paid 75 cts. I called upon Sister Foss, found her well and in good health, faith and spirits. I found her accompanied by Phebe Foss (his niece, daughter of Sarah and Calvin Foss) & Phebe A. Woodruff (his daughter) who I found to be a large fleshy girl. I soon caught her in my arms and kissed her. I took dinner with Sister Foss & went with her to Father Carter’s in a wagon. We had to go through John Fabyan’s lot (because the lane was so drifted with snow). I found Father Carter & Fabyan all well & Rhoda. I think Mary has failed. She was pleased to see me. We all spent the night at Father Carter’s. And had a good time. Father bears his age well. He informed me that Mother Carter’s spirit appeared to him almost every night. A few nights ago she was with him, put her arms around his neck and leaned upon him. Father asked her why she did so, she said, “because I pity you.” During the evening I informed Father Carter of Phebe’s last request that Father would be baptized and receive the Priesthood and my feelings were very peculiar when he informed me that he had a desire at times of being baptized by an Elder of the Latter-day Saints and thought if I would stay over another day he would be baptized. I immediately consented to do so for I felt willing to make any sacrifice in my power to accomplish so desirable an object and be enabled to carry such glad tidings to his worthy daughter Phebe who had made the request at his hands. In fact, I was so overwhelmed with Joy at the thought that my eyes sent forth a fountain of tears of Joy and gladness. I spent a very pleasant evening with him. I knew it would require much faith and perseverance for him to (go) forward in that ordination in his old age in the midst of Cold weather with the ground covered with snow and the water with ice. I read and Prayed with them and retired to their front chamber. I spent the night alone with the last time in that House probably in this life. I bowed my knees and offered up my Prayer to God for Father Carter & all the family especially for my Dear Wife and children with whom I had spent many a sweet hour beneath the roof and who are truly worthy. O’ How I want to see them. My prayer to God is that they may be preserved from sickness & death. I had many peculiar meditations upon my bed during the night. I thought of the whole family especially the sacrifices that Phebe and myself had (made) together. I felt more anxious than ever that we might spend an eternity together with the posterity which God had given us. But I fell asleep and when I awoke the sun was shining in my Room. The morning came and disappointment came with it for I found on inquiry that Father Carter had made up his mind not to be Baptized this time. He believed the Book of Mormon and in our faith but could not get any evidence that it was his duty to be baptized at this time. I labored hard to take away his objections but his mind was made up and I saw it could not be changed. March 18, 1846 (at Scarborough) – I arose—found the Sun shining pleasant. I went below—found Father Carter ready for breakfast. It is his Birth Day. Ezra Carter Senior is 73 years old this day. He informed me that he had meditated much upon the subject of being baptized by me before I left but it was a very Cold day, the snow over the ground and water froze over and he could not get any evidence that it was his duty then and thought it best to omit it. So I thought it best to continue my journey as it was so late in the season. Father Carter walked with me to see Mother Carter’s grave. We walked on top of the snow crust but found the grave bare. Father Carter pointed to the ground beside the grave and said that place will soon be my bed. I plucked some Pebbles from Mother Carter’s grave to take to Phebe. 1848/1849 Wilford's Boston Mission In 1848 Wilford and his family went East again, this time to Boston, where Wilford presided over the Church. Ezra was able to enjoy their company once more. It was during this period that Ezra decided to be baptized. March 22, 1849 – Phebe W. Woodruff whose maiden name was Phebe W. Carter, before her marriage also received a promise that she should have her Father and Household with her in the New & Everlasting Covenant. Her mother was baptized before her death. Two of her Sisters have been baptized and her brothers are now very friendly, and this day I walked through the City of Boston with my wife’s Father which is my father-in-law, Ezra Carter Senor & Calvin Foss his grandson. We went through the ship Areatus in which Calvin Foss is going to California. We visited the Common and many parts of Boston. We then returned home and had a meeting at my own hired house… At the close of the meeting I led my father-in-law, Ezra Carter Senior, with two others down into the sea and baptized them. (M.I.T. is built in this area today.) Mrs. Woodruff accompanied her father into the water and back again. We both felt to rejoice that the words of the old Patriarch (Joseph Smith, Sr.) was fulfilled upon our heads. Father Ezra Carter Senior was 76 (and 3 days old) this day that I baptized him. Father Ezra Carter Senior was the son of Ezra Carter, who was the son of Daniel Carter who was the son of Ezekiel Carter. His Mother’s name was Phebe Whitmore (Whittemore) the daughter of Elias Whitmore (Whittemore). Father Carter has been very friendly from the time he first heard the Gospel. He has always entered all Saints that called upon him. March 23, 1849 – In company with Father Carter, Mrs. Woodruff, Calvin Foss & William Page, we visited Mount Auburn, which is considered one of the most interesting Cemeteries in the world. We next visited Bunker Hill Monument & Father Carter though 76 years old walked to the top of that monument 222 feet height. After looking through our glasses & with the naked eye at every point of the compass, we then descended the way we came up & returned home. On March 25, 1849 Ezra Carter, Sr. was confirmed a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. A few months later on May 16, 1849, Wilford told in his journal of going to Brother M. (Marcena Cannon) and having a Daguerreotype made with Father Carter, Mrs. Woodruff and Phebe and Susan Woodruff. This is probably when the Daguerreotype we have of Ezra was taken. Family Life # John F Carter (1799-) # Joseph Fabyan Carter (1798-1873) # Sarah Brackett Carter (1800-1894) # Ira Carter (1802-1804) # Ezra Carter (1804-1887) # Ira Carter (1805-1805) # Phoebe Whittemore Carter (1807-1885) - Wife of Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898), Mormon Pioneer, Apostle and 4th LDS Church President # Rhoda F Carter (1809-1896) # Ira Carter (1810-1811) # Shuah Coffin Carter (1811-1905) # Mary Carter (1814-1851) # Ilus Fabyan Carter (1816-1888) References * “Grandfather Tales of Scarborough” * Journal of Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898)